1. Field on the Invention
The invention relates to safety sponsons for narrow kayaks, in particular sponsons which are quickly attached to the hull and inflated by the kayaker while seated in the cockpit and able to use a paddle; the kayak paddled normally due to minimal change in the lines of the hull and minimal increase in water resistance.
2. Prior Art
Kayakers have experimented with various inflatable devices which extend from the sides of the craft to provide additional stability. Paddle floats and air mattresses are examples. However these devices can capsize a craft in waves by digging in as the kayak slides down a large wave. As well, when employed, the kayak cannot be paddled normally, whether or not they are inflated. A course away from a hazard such as a reef cannot be held. Paddlers of narrow craft normally use their paddles to brace into large waves for extra stability when needed. Sick, injured or less able paddlers, unable to use effective paddle braces, require additional stability in heavy seas. But the kayaks must be manouverable. Narrow kayaks are not as suitable for activities such as fishing, skin diving or sailing due to tippiness, compared to wider boats. Following capsize the narrow kayak is difficult to re-enter, particularly in heavy seas. If totally filled with water or with inadequate floatation, it may be impossible to pump out, in heavy seas.
It is desireable to have a means to create additional stability through extra buoyancy quickly, without the penalty of handling problems. It is necessary for the device to lie flat, tightly against the hull, allowing the craft to be paddled normally, in anticipation of the need for greater stability, particularly for inexperienced paddlers developing their confidence. It is also necessary that the sponsons can be attached quickly using few fasteners and inflated while seated in the cockpit and able to use a paddle, if required for stability. Following capsize the device must be capable of deployment from the water. It is desireable as well that the device can be quickly deflated, detached and folded for storage in a small space within the cockpit area when the speed and performance of a narrow kayak is to be enjoyed, additional stability not needed.